thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Aunt Letters
Aunt Letters are a type of Mail that pop up on the Homestead while working on the Goals: Letters First Aunt Letter Frontier Jack message: I'll be dud-blummed! It's a letter from yer poor widdered aunt in the Old Country! Wonder what it sez? :Dear Pioneer, :Many years it has been since you've left der ancestral home, and your three cousins and I have followed your success mit der happiness and glee. America must be a wonderful country indeed! :Things are going to plotz here in der Old Country I must tell you. Der potatoes have all come down with purple pustules and are dead like mackerels. We'll be eating our shoes this winter, I am thinking. Could you please help us out? List I've made with out simple needs. :Love :Your Aunt Second Aunt Letter Frontier Jack message: ANOTHER letter? Hope yer Auntie don't want any more taters! :Dear Pioneer, :How does it got mit those potatoes? Little Brxzliana is crying every night from hungries! We are waiting with anticipation of muchness! :Love, :Your Aunt Third Aunt Letter Frontier Jack message: Whoo-doggies! Another letter from yer Auntie! :Dear Pioneer, :Thank you for generous gift you are sending! Unfortunately most of potatoes were eaten by Norway rats on ocean voyage, but enough were left to eat for maybe a few months. Little Brxzliana is happy and fat as a tick! :Here's a gift of our much appreciation! My own recipe it is! :Love, :Your Aunt :P.S. You should find gift, tasty boiled shoes meal, in your inventory I'm thinking. Fourth Aunt Letter Frontier Jack message: Well kiss my mule and call her Sally! It's another letter from yer poor widdered aunty from the Old Country! What's she want this time? :Dear Pioneer, :Wonderful news I am having! Your cousin, Mrxy-Agnux, is marrying Baker, der butcher! Soon your five young cousins will be swimming in river of sausage! :You are knowing that of certainly Mrxy-Agnux will be needing a trousseau for such an matrimonial engagement. I am hoping you can be helping her with der much assistanceness! :Love, :Your beloved Aunt Fifth Aunt Letter Frontier Jack message: Consarned it! Another letter from yer widdered Aunty! What the blazes does she want NOW? :Dear Pioneer, :We are wetting our lederhosen mit impatience! Please to be hurrying mit der trousseau before groom's feet become chilly and he runs off to become Barbary pirate already! :Love, :Your beloved Aunt Sixth Aunt Letter Frontier Jack message: Another letter from yer Aunt? Wow, but she do like to gab! :Dear Pioneer, :Thank you for your kindnesses! Der wedding was held at St. Grxdny's Orthodox Reformed Church and was much beautiful, and der fertile couple are enjoying much bouncy fun in der fine bed. Soon I will be proud grandmamma because of you! :Love, :Your Beloved Aunt Gallery See Also * Aunt * Aunt List Goal Series * Schoolmarm Letters * Spouse Letters Trivia *The "Old Country" mentioned may be Ireland, as it was mentioned that the potatoes were diseased, something that happened during the Great Famine. *Alternately, the "Old Country" may be Germany, since also suffered occasional potato blights, though not of the severity of the Irish famine. Category:Goals Category:Letter